


The Marks That Bind Us (Soundtrack)

by emojicon



Series: Booktrack [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: College-Age AU, Gift Playlist, Jason's a lit nerd, JayTim Week, M/M, Multi, NO CAPES, Playlist, Tattoos, Tim's a nerd, book tattoos, soundtrack, tattoo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojicon/pseuds/emojicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist/soundtrack for the wonderful Myoneloveismusic's fic "The Marks That Bind Us."</p><p>Jason absolutely loves books and the phrases that make an impact on him are marked down permanently for all to see. He rarely gives modern works a chance because they never seem to offer him anything satisfying. That is, until Roy convinces him to read something new. Jason finds himself connecting with an author that he knows nothing about who shares his ideas of what it means to be human and survive in a world that can be cold and cruel.</p><p>Tracklist:<br/><br/>1. Into The Light - Philip Wesley<br/>2. Keep Me Warm - Ida Maria<br/>3. Love Like You - Rebecca Sugar<br/>4. Pray (Instrumental) - Justin Beiber<br/>5. El Transcurrir De Las Horas - Bosques De Mi Mente<br/>6. Game of Croquet - Jóhann Jóhannsson<br/>7. The Wind Forest - Joe Hiashi<br/>8. Elastic Heart (Instrumental) - Sia<br/>9. Chandelier (Instrumental) - Sia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks That Bind Us (Soundtrack)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marks That Bind Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644463) by [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic). 



Jason absolutely loves books and the phrases that make an impact on him are marked down permanently for all to see. He rarely gives modern works a chance because they never seem to offer him anything satisfying. That is, until Roy convinces him to read something new. Jason finds himself connecting with an author that he knows nothing about who shares his ideas of what it means to be human and survive in a world that can be cold and cruel.

Inspired my "The Marks That Bind Us" written by Myoneloveismusic on Archive Of Our Own.

You can read her story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7644463

Playlist can be found here: http://8tracks.com/emojicon/the-marks-that-bind-us

or https://soundcloud.com/user-995266925-290703950/sets/the-marks-that-bind-us-soundtrack

Tracklist:  
1\. Into The Light - Philip Wesley  
2\. Keep Me Warm - Ida Maria  
3\. Love Like You - Rebecca Sugar  
4\. Pray (Instrumental) - Justin Beiber  
5\. El Transcurrir De Las Horas - Bosques De Mi Mente  
6\. Game of Croquet - Jóhann Jóhannsson  
7\. The Wind Forest - Joe Hiashi  
8\. Elastic Heart (Instrumental) - Sia  
9\. Chandelier (Instrumental) - Sia

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
